Vallentine's day
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Todos os anos, o Coronel Mustang recebe dezenas de caixas de chocolate, ursinhos e cartas de amor no dia dos namorados. Mas o que ninguém sabia que o único presente com o qual ele se importava, ele se quer sabia quem mandava.


Vallentine's day

Todos os anos, o Coronel Mustang recebe dezenas de caixas de chocolate, ursinhos e cartas de amor no dia dos namorados. Mas o que ninguém sabia que o único presente com o qual ele se importava, ele se quer sabia quem mandava.

Capítulo Único

Ainda não eram nove da manhã do dia 14 de fevereiro e a mesa do Coronel Mustang já estava abarrotada de caixas e outros mimos mandados por suas fãs. Mas ele não parecia realmente empolgado.

Na verdade, ele dormia com os pés sobre a mesa. Nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de abrir um único presente, ou mesmo, ler alguma das cartas apaixonadas da inocentes – ou não tão inocentes moças.

- Não vai abrir os presentes, chefia? – indagou Havoc que não entendia como uma mulher podia gostar de um cara que não dava a menor moral para elas quando não lhe era interessante –

- Depois, mas se quiserem algum chocolate.

Roy não era o maior admirador de doces, quanto mais os tão adocicados chocolates ao leite e branco que lhe eram mandados. Os rapazes também recebiam seus presentes, não em tanta quantidade quanto o chefe, mas parecia que nem tudo estava perdido.

- TAISA!? – Riza entrou na sala trazendo uma pequena caixinha nas mãos – Os papéis não vão se assinar sozinhos.

- Yare, yare... – Roy estendeu o olhar para as mãos dela – E essa caixa?

- A Sciezka disse que chegou a pouco para o senhor.

Riza colocou a caixinha no canto da abarrotada e nada arrumada mesa do Mustang. Era curioso, mas de repente, Roy parecia realmente interessado pelo presente.

Era uma caixinha quadrada com as bordas arredondadas, parecia ser de alguma liga feita de madeira, o MDF, com coloração de mogno e alguns desenhos entalhados na cor branca.

O moreno não demorou muito para guardar a caixinha dentro da gaveta. Naquela ali, ninguém colocava a mão.

Foram longas três horas até que chegasse o almoço. E os olhos de falcão de sua tenente lhe dessem trégua. Agora, finalmente, estava sozinho na sala. Abriu a gaveta e puxou a caixinha.

Todos os anos, lhe chegava uma caixinha, sempre no mesmo estilo, extremamente delicada, com uma dúzia de pequenos bombons em forma de quadricular com delicados desenhos em cima. E o melhor, não eram demasiadamente doces, eram uma perfeita mistura de chocolate branco e chocolate amargo. Um sabor que não puxava demais para o adocicado, mas que também não ficava amargo.

Um pequeno envelope vinho trazia um pequeno recado em uma língua que ele desconhecia. Era sempre assim. Uma frase, às vezes uma palavra, e sempre numa língua diferente.

Não acreditava que ela dominasse todos os idiomas, mas era certo que a mulher deveria ser bastante curiosa, sempre procurando aprender coisas novas. Certamente via além dos cosméticos.

_**Ich liebe dich**_

Era isso que dizia o cartão daquela vez. Sempre com a mesma letra cursiva e trabalhada. Sem nome, inicial, ou qualquer tipo de coisa que informasse a identidade da moça.

- Ich liebe dich. O que será que isso quer dizer?

Roy segurava o pequeno pedaço de papel entre os dedos indicador e médio. Nos últimos sete anos sempre aparecia a caixinha, os chocolates e o cartão.

Sempre a mesma letra. O mesmo chocolate. E a mesma falta de qualquer identificação. Uma frase, em língua desconhecida, e só e tão só isso.

- Taisa? – Roy se assustou, não tinha visto a entrada da jovem tenente –

- Chu i. Não te ouvi chegando.

- Desculpe. Não tive a intenção de assustá-lo.

Riza era sempre tão séria e formal. Tinha horas que chegava a ser irritante. Ela batia continência até quando apenas lhe perguntava as horas ou onde estava algum dos companheiros de trabalho.

A mesma menina que viu crescer e que o viu crescer, hoje não lhe dava a menor brecha. Não que desse na época de pupilo, mas depois de tantas coisas que viveram juntos, esperava uma relação mais próxima.

Mas não com Elizabeth Hawkeye. As patentes antes de tudo.

- Você já viu isso? Sabe que língua é essa?

Roy entrega o pedaço de papel a loura.

- Ich liebe dich... Parece alemão.

- Alemão? – Roy ficou pensativo alguns minutos – Vamos sair, Chu i.

- Hai.

Riza pegou as chaves do carro e saiu atrás do moreno. Dirigiu sem fazer perguntas, como sempre, mas precisava saber para onde ir.

- Para onde, senhor?

- Minha casa. Tenho que pegar algumas coisas.

- Hai. – ela nunca tirava os olhos da rua, mantinha sempre a duas mãos no volante e uma postura rígida –

Foi um percurso de pouco mais de quinze minutos. E o silêncio sempre ali, mas não era incômodo, era confortável. A loura estacionou a porta da casa do chefe e desligou o carro.

- Um minuto, não vou demorar.

Roy saiu do carro e entrou com pressa em casa. Onde tinha colocado os outros seis bilhetes? Sabia que não os tinha jogado fora. Abriu o guarda-roupa, mexeu, fuçou nas caixas presentes e nada.

Criado mudo. Nada.

Estantes. Nada.

Caixas aleatórias. Nada.

Mas quando estava desistindo, lembrou-se de que colocou-os entre as páginas de um livro alquímico.

Correu até as estantes e foi passando os olhos pelos títulos. O espelho da alquimia, era esse o livro. Abriu-o e pegou os bilhetes, sempre feitos no mesmo tipo de papel.

Colocou-os no bolso e saiu de casa. Riza permanecia no mesmo lugar, olhando para frente.

- Para a biblioteca central.

- O senhor por acaso já fez seu serviço? Aqueles papéis são para amanhã.

- Uma vez na vida, esqueça aquela papelada dos infernos, Hawkeye.

- Eu não vou ficar fazendo hora-extra.

A loura acelerou o carro para o destino dado pelo chefe.

- Compromisso? – Roy tinha ficado levemente curioso –

- Creio que não seja de seu interesse o que eu faça depois que o expediente termina, senhor.

- Não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

Será que ela tinha um namorado? Um namorado que a estaria esperando para jantar e sair depois do expediente. Bem, aquilo não lhe era interessante, e mesmo que fosse, Riza não falaria nada de sua vida pessoal.

Ela dirigiu a biblioteca sem fazer mais perguntas. Parou o carro a porta e o Mustang desceu.

- Pode voltar ao quartel, vou demorar por aqui, depois ligo para vir me buscar e não se preocupe, caso o expediente tenha terminado, não ligarei.

Riza apenas acelerou o carro, não sabia o que tinha dado no Mustang, mas também não era de sua conta, se fosse, ele já teria falado.

Assim que chegou, Roy foi direto a bibliotecária, mostrou os bilhetes e ela indicou alguns livros. Como reconheceu os idiomas, tornou mais restrita a pesquisa do Mustang.

_**S'agapo**_

_**Szeretlek**_

_**Bahibak**_

_**Ya tebya liubliu¹**_

_**Mi ta stimabo**_

_**Ngo oiy Ney a**_

Respectivamente: Grego, Húngaro, Árabe, Russo, Papiamento e Chinês.

Na primeira vez só achou curioso. Até achou que fosse uma brincadeira de algum dos rapazes, mas conforme os anos passaram, as caixinhas voltaram a aparecer e era tão delicado, parecia ter sido feito com tanta atenção que o moreno passou a guardar não só as caixinhas como os bilhetes.

No entanto, nunca tinha tido uma curiosidade de saber o significado das palavras. Sempre se propunha a fazer quando a caixinha chegava, mas sempre acabava esquecendo por um motivo ou outro.

Ficou ali não soube por quantas horas, era hora da biblioteca fechar, mas com o uso do relógio prateado não teve problemas em ficar. Só ficou culpado pela bibliotecária também ter de ficar.

Procurou. Leu. E no fim achou sua reposta em manuais de expressões. Um em cada idioma. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que todas aquelas palavras tinham um único significado.

Todas significavam a mesma coisa, eram a expressão falada do sentimento que Roy ainda não tinha experimentado: o amor.

_**Eu te amo**_

Em cada um dos sete cartões tinha a mesma coisa escrita. Eu te amo.

Roy já tinha ouvido aquela frase de muitas garotas, nada relevante, e já tinha dito, também sem muito significado. Mas daquela maneira... A moça sabia de sua preferência, coisa que não lembrava de ter falado a alguém. O cuidado na escrita revelava um padrão de ordem, as palavras sempre muito bem alinhadas e com a mesma distância entre uma letra e outra.

Revelava um cuidado que agradava o Mustang. Tinha alguém que o observava, o via sem mistérios.

Roy guardou os livros – Eu já vou. Desculpe o incômodo.

- Descobriu o significado das palavras?

- Sim. – Roy deu um meio sorriso – Eu te amo. Em cada cartão tinha essa frase escrita.

- Parece que alguém gosta muito de você.

- Parece que sim.

Roy saiu e notou que já estava escuro. Olhou as horas e viu já se passar das sete da noite, teria de virar a noite em claro para que os papéis não atrasassem.

Pegou um táxi e logo chegou ao quartel. Não devia ter mais ninguém de sua equipe por lá. Riza deveria estar em seu misterioso compromisso. Riza...

Sempre Riza...

A loura lhe ocupava algumas horas de pensamento. Era intrigante em sua simplicidade nada simples. Não sabia o que ela pensava apenas ao olhá-la. Era preciso ver um conjunto de gestos, expressões, olhares.

Mas também era simples. Não tinha rodeios. Era o que era, não importando a opinião alheia.

Entrou na sala e foi preencher os relatórios. Tinha mais papel do que lembrava.

Assinou cada pilha, cada folha, cada marcação. E no final, a tinta da caneta acabou.

Olhou para a mesa dos subordinados e não achou nenhuma. Mas Riza sempre tinha uma caneta guardada na segunda gaveta de sua mesa que, por acaso, estava trancada.

- Kuso!

Mas o moreno não se deu por vencido, deu uma forçadinha e conseguiu o que queria. Abriu a maldita gaveta e achou uma caneta. Na verdade, achou mais que isso. Achou chocolates, dos mesmo que recebera, mas brancos. Uma caneta tinteiro e papéis de carta vinho.

- Riza...

Seria Riza que lhe mandava aqueles chocolates? Mas...

- Je t' aime, Mi amas vin...

Achou outra lista com outras maneiras de dizer a mesma frase.

E algumas anotações em dois ou três idiomas. Riza teve muito tempo na infância e adolescência, já que o pai não tinha tempo para ela.

Mas ela o amava e isso lhe soava estranho. Não de um jeito ruim. Vindo dela, parecia ser fácil de acreditar. No entanto, tão improvável. Riza nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse.

Ela amava em silêncio? Por que nunca demonstrava nada?

O Mustang sorriu. Gostou de descobrir aquilo. Fechou a gaveta, pegou o casaco e foi embora. Faltava pouco para terminar a papelada.

Olhou para o relógio, dez horas.

Roy saiu correndo, viu uma banca de flores pelo caminho e comprou alguns lírios e um cartão branco.

_Às vezes é mais fácil simplesmente dizer a fingir que não sente declarando em línguas estrangeiras. Escondida? Não mais, minha rainha._

Roy deixou o buquê na porta dela e tocou a campainha. Ficou um pouco afastado para ver se ela abriria a porta e veria a surpresa.

E ela saiu. Ela viu.

Ficou surpresa.

Olhou a procura e nada achou.

Caminhou até o pequeno portãozinho e suspirou. Parecia amedrontada.

- Eu devia ter sabido.

Ela olhou-o assustado.

- Senhor? O que faz aqui?

- Estava passando e resolvi agradecer os bombons.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Roy selou a distância entre os dois e segurou o rostinho da moça.

- Não me ama? Não disse isso em sete idiomas?

- Eu...

- Não precisa responder.

O Mustang sorriu. Ela não precisava dizer. Os olhos dela diziam, a entregavam.

Seria interessante.

Seria amor?

Se dependesse dele, a resposta não precisava de palavras.

Fim

Gente, uma coisinha que eu fiz.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

¹ Ya tebya liubliu – é russo, mas peguei de um livro e minha letra não estaca lá essas coisas. Estou com um pequena dúvida, se não era: Ya tebya luibliu.

Gostaram?

Vamos, deixar um comentário não vai matar ninguém.

Kiss Kiss

Vou postar em na minha outra conta, assim que tiver tempo de editar o que fizeram com a minha formatção!!

Riizinha Sho sho!


End file.
